percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Under a Very Black Sky
Under a Very Black Sky is an Alternate Universe story set in the Doom-Verse. Chapter 1 One thing I do like about the world I live in is that there are no useless people. I'm sitting on the porch of a cabin, alongside a few of the adult campers. One of them is telling a story to a group of kids, telling them about the world before the war. If I'm to be honest, it sounds like it sucked. He's going on and on about something called a selfie, which, from what I understand, is when people stand in front of a mirror and take a picture of themselves in it. It sounds like the dumbest thing in the world. I sit up from my chair, say goodbye, and walk down the steps into the camp. Camp is a relative term. It is a walled off variation of a resort town, with walls all around the main roads to the highways and the perimeter. We also don't have cabins, like the original Camp Half-Blood used to. Now we have houses, and we live in the housing of the town. After the war between the immortals and humanity, the rockies were one of the lucky areas to have not been razed in the final days of the war. I return to the hotel that serves as a headquarters of sorts, somewhere the older campers and counselors go to sleep if they want. It has what I was told is called a hot tub on the roof, which, following the brilliance of a few children of Poseidon, was repaired and is actually hot. I find my room, which overlooks the whole camp, and I crash down on the bed. I have two hours to nap, something I immediately jump on. Something about this world, if you have a chance to eat, eat. If you have a chance to sleep, sleep. It only takes me about seven minutes to drift away into the realm of sleep. An unfortunate part of this world, sleep goes hand in hand with nightmares. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I count the times the hanging slab of meat sways across the light from the ceiling. Once it hits ten, I roll to my feet and over to one of the meat slabs on a cart. It looks like a leg of some sort, with a bone sticking out one end. I turn around and cut the wires that bind my wrists on the bone. Once I'm free, I free my teammate, Josie, and we pound on the door. Almost immediately, the door swings open, a guard storming in with what looks like a pair of scissors glued to a stick. He swings at Josie, but she ducks under his attack and kicks him once in the side of the thigh, right on the nerve ending. He crumples to one knee, and I slam mine into his orbital bone, knocking him out. Josie takes his scissors and slits his throat. We leave through the open door quickly and make our way outside. "Down." Josie immediately says and shoves me behind a broken down van. I roll underneath it and the older girl follows me. Josie points and I see why she shoved me down. The others are lined up on their knees, several guards facing them from behind, armed with pistols. "Dad." I whisper. My father is among them, on his knees in front of the makeshift barn. Josie immediately grabs one shoulder and clasps a hand around my mouth. Smart move on her, otherwise my scream would have been heard as they callously put a bullet in my father's head. I jolt awake to the feeling of someone grasping my arm. "You alright?" Carl asks me. "Dammit, Carl." I say, sitting up. "You keep sneaking into rooms when you need people and one day somebody will freak out and kill you." Carl is one of the forgers, a son of Hephaestus who keeps everything intact and running smoothly. From weapons to wall maintenance, they do everything. They're also notoriously irritable, as they get the least sleep out of all of us. "You didn't answer my question." He replies. "You were muttering and convulsing in your sleep." "No." I shoot back. "I had that dream again." "I'm sorry." He says, nodding. "Listen, you're not going out for another week or so, and we've had some injuries in the last few days, so we're short staffed. Would you be willing to come help out?" "Yeah, sure. Just get out of my room so I can change into forge gear." I grumble. He climbs out my window and jumps down. I sigh and change into the old prison jumpsuit we use in the forges. I walk down to the forge, tying my hair back as I go. It is absolutely chaotic once I get there. They are so annoyingly behind on repairs and weapon orders that I get stuck working there for the rest of the day, working at a frantic pace to get all of the things they need today done. It takes about four hours for us to get caught up. Carl dismisses me and I change in the forge bathroom. As I step out of the change room, the PA system buzzes. Zoe Johnson, make your way to gate six. Bring your weapons. I frown. Being told to bring weapons normally means that someone is going wrong. I grab my dagger, katana, and crossbow from the army and run to the gate. I meet Chiron, the Camp Director. "Zoe." He said, nodding to me as I arrive. "We received a distress signal down the roads, brief and full of static, but it was definitely from a demigod." "I thought we were the last." I reply skeptically. "Not necessarily. Take a car and run out to look. If you don't find anything within five miles, assume they died and there's nothing you can do. Don't take unnecessary risks." He orders. I nod and jump into one of the cars. Chiron opens the gate and I drive out, speeding down the road, looking for new people. Category:Odst grievous Category:Alternate Universe